The First Taste
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: Rebecca/Mel. FEMSLASH.


The First Taste

Mel doesn't know how she ended up here, naked in a bed that isn't her own with a certain beautiful young blonde, who is equally as naked, hovering over her, a hungry look in her clear blue eyes. Rebecca's tongue is tracing a hot, wet trail down her chest, and it feels better than anything Mel's ever felt before, but that could just be the alcohol talking. The one too many shots of tequila she had at that seedy little bar that she had practically dragged Rebecca to after work, insisting they spend a little 'girl time' together. It was obvious from the start that Rebecca didn't really understand what that meant, wasn't sure of what 'girl time' entailed. Mel wasn't entirely sure herself, but when the drinks started coming, they both started to loosen up. Mel a little more so than Rebecca, of course, but the girl didn't seem so closed off when she grabbed Mel's hand and led her to the dance floor. And she definitely wasn't the loner Mel had come to know when she whispered those things into Mel's ear as they danced, things Mel knows the blonde never would have said to her had alcohol not been present.

But alcohol or not, who the hell cares? Certainly not Mel, certainly not when Rebecca's hands are on her body, firm and possessing yet somehow soft and delicate at the same time.

Mel struggles to keep her eyes from fluttering closed because she seems to remember Rebecca asking her to keep them open, but when the blonde's hand slips lower, cupping the warmth of her mound, Mel can't fight it anymore and allows her eyes to close. She sucks in a sharp breath as Rebecca's mouth closes around her nipple, sharp teeth tugging gently before smoothing over the pain with her tongue. Mel's hands are tangled deep in Rebecca's soft hair, fingernails undoubtedly scraping scalp as she writhes beneath the younger woman.

Mel knows the alcohol is clouding her mind, but when Rebecca's fingers slip into her unhindered, she has a sudden moment of clarity in which she realizes that she's thought about this before. What it would be like to see Rebecca this... unguarded. She forces her eyes open again and notes that the version of Rebecca she's seeing now is probably the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. There's something about Rebecca in this moment, hovering over her, so close their noses brush against one another every so often as Rebecca gently thrusts her fingers into Mel over and over and over again, that makes her seem even more perfect than Mel had initially thought. The soft gasp that escapes Rebecca's pale lips as Mel moves her own hand down between them and slips two fingers into her is almost enough to tip Mel over the edge right then and there, but she holds back. It takes everything she has, but she doesn't give in just then.

Rebecca rocks against Mel's hand, draws her lower lip between her teeth, momentarily losing the rhythm she had been keeping with her own hand between Mel's legs. Blue eyes shutter closed for a second, and when they open again, there are tears there, but Mel can't tell if they're happy or sad. She slows her movement anyway, just in case something is wrong, but before she can voice the question that's on the tip of her tongue, Rebecca urges her to keep going with a fervent kiss. Rocks against her hand again, harder this time, burying Mel's fingers deeper inside her. And Mel doesn't want this to end because Rebecca's lips on her own, their bodies pressed together, skin to skin, the sound of her name falling from Rebecca's lips in frantic, harsh whispers--well, there's simply nothing better.

But it can't last. Doesn't. Before Mel is ready for it to be over, she hears Rebecca whimper into her ear, feels the blonde begin to quiver above her, and she feels her own body responding to the increased pace of the hand moving at the apex of her thighs. A few seconds pass in which everything seems to move in slow motion, before speeding up to real time again. Mel twists her fingers, presses the pad of her thumb gently into the little bundle of nerves, and Rebecca comes, her small, delicate frame trembling suspended above Mel. The blonde's scream is muffled as she buries her head in the crook of Mel's neck, but she's not too caught up in herself to thrust her fingers one last time, sending Mel over the edge mere seconds later. The redhead grips Rebecca to her tightly with her free hand as she trembles.

When she manages to compose herself a little, Rebecca's lips are moving against her neck. The blonde seems to be breathing just fine, which is more than Mel can say for herself. Her lungs feel like they're about to explode and she gasps for air, chest heaving. The pain in her chest is nothing compared to the emptiness she feels when Rebecca's fingers slip from her. It almost makes her sob in protest, but she resists the urge to do so. No need to frighten Rebecca now. That would only make things bad. Much to her relief, though, the blonde doesn't pull away from her. She tucks some sweat soaked hair behind Mel's ear and kisses her temple.

Mel's still struggling to catch her breath when Rebecca moves her kisses down. Trails her lips down Mel's neck and chest and abdomen and even lower. Long, slender fingers grip Mel's hips tightly as a warm tongue makes the first tentative stroke across the redhead's still throbbing center. Mel's hips jerk. Rebecca just grips them tighter, fingernails digging into pale flesh as the blonde presses the flat of her tongue against Mel again.

Rebecca alternates between swift flicks of her tongue and firm presses. It doesn't take long for her to have Mel squirming beneath her, whimpering and moaning, hands reaching blindly in search of something, anything, to hold on to. Rebecca's hands move from her hips to rest flat on her abdomen, and Mel latches onto them, twining their fingers together. Without warning, Rebecca's tongue delves deeper, and Mel cries out. Feeling herself break again, her orgasm crashes into her, washes over her in long-lasting waves of pleasure that she's all too happy to ride until she's spent and gasping for air yet again.

Rebecca crawls up her body, rests her head on Mel's chest, blonde hair tickling Mel's chin. They lie in silence for what feels like hours before either of them gathers up the courage to speak. Rebecca is the first to talk, and Mel's not sure if she is or isn't surprised by that. She's also not sure if she's surprised by the fact that she's remarkably sober now, and not freaking out.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asks softly, her voice much huskier than Mel's ever heard it before. She doesn't look at Mel.

"Me? I--I'm great. Are you...?"

Rebecca nods against Mel's chest. "Fine. I'm fine."

"That's good."

"That was... um... wow."

"I think you stole my line."

"Huh?"

"I'm supposed to be the speechless one."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It's okay. I second your 'wow' and raise you a 'damn, that was amazing.'"

Rebecca just nods again.

"Hey, look at me," Mel coaxes gently. When Rebecca lifts her head slowly and meets her gaze, she cups the younger woman's cheek and smiles. "You're so beautiful," she says softly.

Rebecca blushes. "Thank you." It sounds oddly out of place, but it's the only thing she can think to say.

Mel's smile just grows a little wider as she places her hand on the back of Rebecca's head and slowly guides the younger woman forward until their lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss. When Mel pulls away a few moments later, Rebecca whimpers in protest.

"What's wrong?" the older woman asks.

"Do you have to stop?"

"I--no. I don't have to."

"Then don't. Please?"

Mel doesn't say another word as she pulls Rebecca close to her for another kiss.


End file.
